What If...? (TV series)
| format = | creator = A.C. Bradley | based_on = | developer = | writer = | director = Bryan Andrews | starring = Jeffrey Wright | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Kevin Feige | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = Marvel Studios | distributor = Disney+ | channel = Disney+ | picture_format = | audio_format = | released = 2021 | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = Marvel Cinematic Universe films | website = | website_title = | production_website = }} 'What If...?' is an upcoming American animated web television anthology series created for Disney+ by A.C. Bradley, based on the Marvel Comics series of the same name. It explores what would happen if major moments from the films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) occurred differently. The series is produced by Marvel Studios, their first animated work. Bradley serves as head writer and showrunner of the series, with Bryan Andrews directing. Jeffrey Wright stars as the Watcher, who narrates the series. By September 2018, Marvel Studios was developing a number of series for Disney+, and one based on the ''What If...? comic was first reported in March 2019. The series was officially announced a month later, with many characters in the series set to be voiced by the actors who portray them in the films. What If...? is expected to be released in mid-2021, and will consist of 23 episodes, one for each film in "The Infinity Saga". Premise The series explores what would happen if major moments from the Marvel Cinematic Universe occurred differently. Cast and characters Main * Jeffrey Wright as the Watcher: A non-Earthly being who observes the multiverse and occasionally intervenes with events. Guest Production Development In September 2018, it was reported that Marvel Studios was developing several series for Disney's streaming service, Disney+; Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige was set to take a "hands-on role" in each series' development, focusing on "handling" the actors who would be reprising their roles from the films. By March 2019, Marvel Studios was planning to create an animated series based on the What If...? Marvel comics for Disney+. The anthology series, which would be produced by Feige, would explore how the MCU would be altered if certain events had occurred differently, such as if Loki wielded Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. The hope was to have the actors who portray the characters in the MCU voice them in the series as well. A month later, Disney and Marvel officially announced the series. Writing Feige explained with the announcement of the series that the events that would be depicted as changed would be "pivotal moments" from throughout the MCU. He revealed that, for example, the first episode features Peggy Carter taking the super soldier serum instead of Steve Rogers. A.C. Bradley serves as head writer of the series. Casting Marvel's plan for the series was to have actors who portray characters in the MCU films reprise their roles in the series. At San Diego Comic-Con in July 2019, Feige revealed a cast list of these actors that included Michael B. Jordan as Killmonger, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes, Josh Brolin as Thanos, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter, Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Michael Douglas as Hank Pym, Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan, Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark, Sean Gunn as Kraglin, Natalie Portman as Jane Foster, Taika Waititi as Korg, Toby Jones as Arnim Zola, Djimon Hounsou as Korath, Jeff Goldblum as the Grandmaster, and Michael Rooker as Yondu. Feige also announced that Jeffrey Wright had been cast as the Watcher, who narrates the series. Recording In August 2019, Atwell revealed that voice recording for the series had already begun, having recorded her lines for the role of Carter. Animation The series, directed by Bryan Andrews, will feature a cel-shaded animation style, with character likenesses based on the actors from the films. Release What If...? is expected to debut in mid-2021, and will consist of 23 episodes, one for each film in "The Infinity Saga". Episodes will be released weekly rather than all at once. References }} External links * Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:Animated superhero television series Category:Disney+ original programming Category:Television series about parallel universes Category:Television series by Disney–ABC Domestic Television Category:Television series by Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe television series